Now That's Progression
by FluentFletcher2
Summary: Skip the first chapter, for that has the sexual intercourse. You can never leave two hormonal teenagers alone together, without protection, and the nearly guaranteed chance of becoming parents. Fanboy/Francine
1. Chapter 1

My apologies to my nonexistent fans. I wrote this rather quickly on account of a meeting with my friend I have tomorrow. So as expected, this will be one of my… _badly_ written stories. Well, not entirely _bad_ but not the flaunting writing style I am usually scripting. It is especially horrendous, for I have dedicated this story to one of my inspiring writers. Snowcakie, I am very sorry about the slight inconvenience. Whether you ignore the mistakes or not, I hope that you enjoy what I have written.

PS:

Warning: If you don't read sexual scenes, simply continue to the next chapter. Yes, they have intercourse in this chapter.

..

The Start

Leaving two hormonal teenagers, one male and one female for that matter, may result in dire consequences. Do the teenagers think of the consequences? Do they remember their morals? Of course not. But what did the adults involved in this matter expect? Nothing much? No. They expected rule and order, and it was expected to be carried out by the two. But not this time.

One night, the male stole quietly into the female's home, and she oddly allowed him into her room. The two weren't friends. Not even acquaintances. She thought he was an idiotic loser. He thought she was a snobby diva. But one thing led to another, and their hormones took control of their bodies and minds. She led him to her bed without hesitation and he complied thankfully. Why wouldn't he? She was a beautiful girl! But there was some resistance. Some hesitance also stole its way into the boy's mind.

The fifteen year-old male, who we'll call Fanboy, breathed deeply and sensually, hooking his curious gloved hands around the female's slim waist, who we'll call Francine. She felt the pressure increase on her abdomen as she was pulled into his lap, feeling his warm breath on the back of her neck. The strange feeling… what was it called again? Ah yes, she felt so _aroused_.

Her delicate, manicured hand slowly found his, and she brought it to her plump chest. She shifted her body slightly, her butt rubbing against him. She smirked, feeling the object lodged between her 'cheeks' beginning to harden. The jittery hand gently at first caressed her gentle weight, but then grew rougher as the male continued to harden. He sighed happily and rested his face in the crook of her neck and continued to harshly squeeze her through the fabric of her shirt.

Francine, a bit bored after a while, let her hand travel south, spreading her legs, and reaching in between them to his crotch. Fanboy let out a sharp squeal of surprise as the girl's hand found his member and he jerked his gloved hand away from her breast.

"Ah-aah!" he moaned as the girl violated his private though the fabric of his underwear (which he wore on the outside of his costume). She ignored the noises he was making and maneuvered herself off his lap, ordering to stand up, but not before stripping himself of his attire. He quickly did so, and soon he was completely naked in front of the female. He began to pant heavily as Francine observed him.

Light golden-brown hair cascaded down his head to his fragile shoulders, a little aligning his flawless, pale face with bangs. Her amber eyes flickered away from his emerald ones and to the rest of his body. He was a little skinnier then most, which was not that big of a problem. He also had a somewhat feminine figure with his curvy hips, long eyelashes, and long hair. Francine considered it extremely hot. Her eyes skipped below his flat stomach to his waistline. Again, what a bony figure! …To his legs and thighs, strong and tight, and then to his member.

His face was overcome with a scarlet shade when he realized what she was looking at with such a hungry expression on her face. He covered his temporarily unmasked face with his hands when Francine removed her shirt, tossing it to the floor, the bra following it soon after. For quite some time, she just inspected his area instead of coming into contact with it. She had never seen a male's reproductive organ before. It jutted out, pointed at her face, throbbing somewhat with need for her attention. She watched with fascination as a bit of pre-cum leaked from the tiny slit at the center of the inflamed head. She could feel herself becoming wet in between the legs just looking at it. Slowly, she moved her pointer finger to the center of the head stroking it gently. Then, she grew more courageous, and moved her fist around the shaft.

In contrast to his shaking body, the member was quite firm, stiff, and strong. Long, about six inches, with about an inch or two for the width. Her delicate fingers traced every vein and bulge along the hardened member, admiring the texture and feeling of it. She glanced at his organs beneath the member, swinging back and forth at the slightest movement.

Francine hadn't exactly paid attention when her teacher was talking about the male anatomy, embarrassed to the point of covering her ears. "What are these for again?" She asked, gently gripping the sensitive testicles and rubbing them with one forefinger and thumb. Fanboy was frantically biting his fist in order to keep his moans in; sweat trickled down his scarlet face. Mind you, Francine's parents were dozing right down the hall.

He risked one moment of uncovering his mouth to speak to her. "I-It's f-aaAAH! It's for *ngh* storing my…cum," he gasped out, panting from the pleasure. She preceded the intimate situation by touching him, teasing him. He let her take control, and because of this, they carried on for hours without him coming. She took hold of his hard member and pumped it over and over and over again. Near the end, she had him pinned down, face down, with his waist in the air, on his knees. Francine was behind him and she reached in between his legs to fondle his balls, stroking them with a single finger. Fanboy whimpered and shifted his body at the touch, causing his testicles to swing back and forth.

"Do you like that, you dirty thing?" Fanboy could only moan in response. Francine went to her dresser and came back with a rubber band. Tightly gripping his large testicles, she tightly wound the rubber band around them. The blood began to flow at a slower pace and his balls turned a dark purple. He gritted his teeth at the feeling, and his cock throbbed like a second heart beat.

Francine grinned at the sight. His reproductive organs were a total opposite color in contrast to his pale body. It was a funny sight. She began lightly punching them, like they were circular punching bags. They swung, comically huge orbs, at a fast, repetitive pace. He moaned with pleasure and pain as she began to yank on them.

"Ah-HAAAH! C-Careful Francine! I-I'm sensitive!" She paid no attention and slapped his ass in punishment for confronting her about how she pleasured him. He let out a little cry and whimpered as his cock throbbed wildly up and down for attention. He looked over his shoulder to meet Francine's eyes. "Francine?"

"Yeah?"

"That really hurts!" His body shivered as she pulled his balls back as far as they would go between his legs, and let them swing back and forth.

"They're so big." Francine whispered. It was true. They could almost fit in two her palms. They were so swollen…so full of cum. His throbbing cock was so desperate to release its seed. They were hot to the touch. So sexy…

Francine crawled underneath him and Fanboy felt she put something on his cock. He almost cried out at the touch. He looked down when he heard the click of a lock. A cage. The only things free were his sex organs and Francine played with them. She rubbed them against her cheek gently, and kissed them. Where was the key to the thing? Fanboy brought a hand to his member and realize he couldn't touch it for the cage was blocking him.

"Stand up!" Francine ordered. Fanboy looked at her, surprised, but eventually complied with her odd command. He felt strange with that cock cage on, particularly when his member was wagging out in front of him. He heard the cage bars clink as his cock throbbed and it began to hurt as it continued to grow until it nearly doubled in size. His balls throbbed quite painfully, and he gripped them, whimpering.

Francine examined him sexily. She was getting so wet just be looking at him. Gazing into his desperate eyes she began to lick and suck on her fingers, driving him crazy with need. …it was too much. He was too horny.

She stood up, and Fanboy watched her hopefully. Maybe she would let him play with her breasts, or maybe she would touch his cock and let him orgasm. Instead, she told him to close his eyes, and he did. He heard the sounds of metal and then he felt something raise his arms and something tightened around his legs.

His eyes shot open. Two cords hung from the ceiling and held his arms firmly above his head. Two other cords kept his legs in place. He was trapped. Francine giggled as soon as she saw his bewildered expression.

"Y-Francine?" he asked meekly.

"What?" she answered.

"Can I have sex with you yet?"

Francine shook her head and wrapped her hands around his neck. She whispered in his ear, "not yet!"

"Why are you doing this?" Fanboy asked. "I want you to be the weak one, Fanboy." Fanboy gulped. "And now," she continued. "I'm going to keep you from getting from what YOU want!" He let out a cry.

"Sh… Be quiet," she hushed, "my parents will hear!" She bent over a little and pressed her face against his chest, while Fanboy's body squirmed. She ran a tongue over his erect little nipples, flicking against them rapidly, causing him to moan. She paused to look at his face. His eyes were squeezed shut, with tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. His face was sweating, he was panting heavily through gritted teeth. His arms were limp, and his legs strained. She smacked his ass once more, just to get her dominance across. He looked so helpless, so sexy. Oh, _yes_… She fondled his right nipple with one hand and fondled his balls with the other. She wasn't sure how long he would last. Of course she knew when he was about to cum, he sagging balls would pull up and she would have to pull them back down. "Fanboy…" she whispered.

Fanboy opened his eyes weakly, looking down at her. "Yes…?" Francine smiled. "I'm going to let you out now." He almost screamed with joy as she removed his shackles, including the cage. Oh, his cock had never felt so free. He sighed and leaned his head back as it throbbed in the air for attention.

Francine dragged one finger underneath his shaft after he had sat back down on the bed, and circled the enlarged head, smearing the copious amount of pre-cum that had leaked out of the slit in the center of the head. He moaned as the pleasure shot up his spine. Oh, he was getting close. Then after a few minutes she wrapped her fist around the shaft and began to pump the length. Fanboy threw his head back and screamed as she pumped it faster and faster, orgasm nearing.

"O-OOH, FRANCINE! Ah! YES! I-I'm almost there! OoohOOH! Y-Yes Ohhhhhh, I'm gonna…" He trailed off and closed his eyes as the wonders of orgasm were wrapping around his body. He felt his balls tightening up as his body prepared for orgasm. Francine let go in the nick of time and gripped his organs tightly as they were pulling up, and she yanked them back down. His orgasm halted. He squirmed and thrust his hips, desperately trying to reach the pinnacle of pleasure, but the only thing that expelled from him was a squirt of pre cum. Francine watched as the tears made their way down Fanboy's face. Really?

"Francine! C'mon!" he cried. "Please! Let me cum!"

Francine shook her head and just grinned, watching a Fanboy fell on his back, exhausted. His cock stuck straight up the air. Francine leaned over it, breathing hotly, ending the exhale with a small lick. "That's all you're getting for now." Francine teased. "Unless…"

Fanboy lifted his head up. "…Unless?"

"…Unless you make me cum."

He stared at her for a few moments and nodded. "O-Okay." "But not the way you think!" Francine grinned. She sat down on his member, squishing it in between their bodies. She felt the testicles press up against her butt, and she knew Fanboy wouldn't last long. Not with the way he was shaking. He looked like he would fuck her any second. Her hardened clit pressed against his shaft, and she moved he hips back and forth. Fanboy watched in fascination as she began to finger herself. Oh the pleasure… Francine felt his cock throb against her vagina. She moved her hips faster and faster until she came. She squirted onto his stomach and drenched his cock in her juices. After that, she climbed off and removed her fingers from her entrance. She then began to coat his cock with her juices, spreading it along the shaft with her fingers and dabbing it on the head.

"Please let me cum!" Fanboy begged. Francine naturally refused, and made him put his clothes back on. She watched as his cock strained against his costume and he covered his mouth with his hand, trying to blink back tears. She nodded. "Alright, it's time." Fanboy expected her to tell him to take his clothes off, but she just grabbed his cock and began to violate it through the fabric. "OH FRANCINE!" he screamed. "PLEASE!"

Francine looked at his crying face and took pity. She finally removed his clothes and placed his cock in her mouth, but not removing the rubber band. She bobbed her head, sucking nice and hard. Fanboy's eyes fluttered. She removed her mouth soon and looked up at him. "Fuck me." She whispered. "I don't care anymore Fanboy. I need you!"

Fanboy was soon thrusting into her. They both moaned and screamed and the intercourse was reaching its peak. Fanboy nearly screamed, his body perspiring and shuddering with pleasure.

"Yes! Fanboy, Y-YES! FUCK ME! HARDER!" Francine whimpered, and she climaxed, her muscles tightening and loosening around his gigantic steel rod, sending him into his own orgasm.

His mouth dropped open and he spurted, and he pulled out of her, shuddering as the pleasure consumed his mind. She grabbed his member, heavily pumping it with one hand and squeezing his swollen organs with the other. His remaining thick, warm cream shot out him, splattering Francine in the face. Twelve spurts of cum came out of him while Francine continued to jack him off. This went on for about thirty seconds. So…intense... And a few tears trailed down his face. He collapsed on her body, moaning and breathing so heavily.

Francine eyed Fanboy. He was definitely not spent, much to her surprise. He was still rigid, ready for another go. What stamina, she thought. She masked her amazement with arrogance. "If you're up to it," she began as she inched over to him, "we can have another go." Her long legs wrapped around his waist and let Fanboy's cock nestle against the cleft between her legs.

Fanboy smiled weakly. He surely had the energy to please her one last time. Just as he was about to lay Francine on her back so that he could penetrate her easier, he was suddenly subdued and thrown to the ground by moves that must've been learned from a pro-wrestler. He stared wide-eyed up at Francine as she loomed over him. "I'm not going to be on the bottom, if that was what you were hoping for," she grumbled. She kept one hand pressed firmly against Fanboy's chest while the other played with his cock. She brushed the head against her slit, gathering her juices for lubricant. When he was slick enough, she pressed him firmly against her opening before accepting him into her body. Because of her extraneous exercises, her hymen was no longer intact; it still caused some pain because of the sheer size of the invading penis, but it was a more pleasurable experience than anything else.

So full, Francine thought as she looked up, not seeing the ceiling with her glazed-over eyes. She unconsciously bounced on Fanboy's lap with both hands supporting her. His hands held onto her hips for added balance, though they often wandered to cup her firm ass. She liked it when he did that. Still, as she bounced on him, she still had the presence of mind to warn him, "You'd… better not… cum in me… you idiot." Her threats couldn't be taken sincerely when she was so winded. She pressed down firmly on Fanboy's erection and rolled her hips for a variation of pleasure.

"God, Francine!" Fanboy moaned loudly. After coming earlier, his cock was left in a very sensitive state; it felt like he was driving again and again into a tight volcano of molten pleasure. Fearsome jolts coursed throughout his body, and his upward thrusts into Francine became sloppy and rapid. It wasn't until Francine forced him still that he regained some control; still, he was quite loud with his moans.

Above him, the girl panted heavily and worked her muscles. Perspiration made her well-toned body glisten in the dim lights. Her breasts rose and fell with each of her thrusts. She bit her lower lip to keep from crying out when the cock bumped against her cervix.

It wasn't to last much longer. Francine came first, screaming and massaging her own chest as she arched her back. Her pussy quivered several times. That he lasted this long was a miracle to him. He would have cum before Francine if he hadn't had the sheer willpower to keep going. Fortunately, Francine came two seconds before his limit was reached. He hastily pulled Francine from him as she quaked violently with hitching gasps and moans. Exhausted, she fell off of Fanboy's lap to lie next to Francine. Too tired to protest or tell him to aim elsewhere, Francine watched as her childhood friend sat on his haunches with his vigorously throbbing cock pointing intensely at her face. Having her face the target of semen after her first sexual experience wasn't exactly her idea of a compliment, but Francine had to put up with it.

The ejaculate that shot forth was not as impressive as his earlier shots, but it was still amazing that he managed to cross the distance between the tip of his member and Francine's face. Immediately, she shut her eyes and crinkled her nose as she received the remainder of his load; he had scooted a little closer so that the weaker blasts would be less likely to miss their mark. Some dripped into her hair – which she griped about – while the rest covered her cheeks, nose, and neck. She opened an eye carefully to watch the fist pump out the remaining trickles that fell to the floor, unable to cross any distance with the waning contraction of his penis. Well, he was certain to leave a mess of Francine before exhausting all of his spunk.

At last, he collapsed. Entirely spent from his first time of having sex, he was unable to do anything aside from collapse. As he contemplated in that haze of tiring euphoria, he could not help being surprised. He had certainly thought that, if doing something as kinky, or rather _perverted_ as what they had just done, he'd be awash with shame for losing his integrity. Well, he couldn't be blamed, his conscience told him; few would be able to resist such temptation. Certainly he would find a good night's sleep tonight.

Unable to muster the strength to lie out on her own bedding, Francine was left gasping underneath a fragmented mask of seed. A portion was swept away from beneath her left eye before she propped up her upper body up with her arms. She felt his pasty essence run down her face in thick streams. "Fanboy," she muttered in reproach. She brought a hand up and touched the sticky goo. Such a mess… "Did you have to get it all over my face?" she fumed. It was completely unnecessary, she felt, dowsing her with his seed as if he needed to leave some mark on her. She was unaware that Fanboy had pulled out of her a second too late before he came.

Things went by tremendously quickly after the intercourse between the teenagers. By things, I mean by emotional connections and the time itself. These next few stories portray exactly what happened through the months. Consider it a time line of some sort; with gaps, only leaving only the important situations and events. Francine went about her daily life without much knowledge to Fanboy, fundamentally ignoring him. He was obviously very confused about it, and asked her what she felt.

She responded with, "Listen, it was only a one-time thing. Nobody needs to know about it, and especially not your chubby little friend!" This took Fanboy aback even more so. Why was she being so conserved? Was she embarrassed about what they had done? He was, but he wasn't ignoring her because of his shame.

"But if it wasn't any special to you, I mean, if I don't mean much to you, then why did you let me into your house in the first place?" He asked. Francine looked away and licked her lips. "It's nothing. Just please leave me alone, alright?"

* * *

There will be more. Worst. Written. Story. In the world!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I hope you all accept my apologies, my nonexistent fans, concerning the slow update. I have been very busy as of late and have had little time to write. However, have the time I need now and I will use it the best I can, so please enjoy the following. I also apologize if my interpretations of the characters' actions were off. I haven't seen the show in a little while so I may be rusty.**

Fanboy's Point of View.

It's been a month since you-know-what happened, and...what can I say? I'm not sure how to word anything strange that's been happening lately, because to be honest, nothing much has changed. Yeah, I'm really sad about that because I thought Francine and I would eventually turn into something special. We had sex! Doesn't that mean anything to her? It has to mean something special!

I shuffled through my nearly blank notebook papers and wince when I see the red marks. How are my still passing this class? I haven't been paying attention lately, though I don't technically think it's all my fault. I'm just so distracted nowadays with what's happened, and I already have a short attention span. I hate high school.

I suppose if one wants to hear about the changes after the intimate situation I had with Francine, I guess I could count. I've been feeling really down as of late and I'm positive the reason is because I lost my virginity to someone who neither cares about me nor is married to me. Yeah, that's a double-nothing. Why did I do it? Believe me when I say this: it was temptation.

Second Person Point of View

Fanboy sighed rather unhappily and carefully shut his violet-hued notebook, crinkling several fine sheets in the process. "Why doesn't she care?" He wondered as he shoved it into his purple backpack. "I do! Why doesn't she?" He rested his cheek against a gloved hand and tried tuning out of his teacher's droning.

An additional reflection crossed the teenagers mind. "W-what if I wasn't her first?" He thought in horror. If she were willing to give herself up to him of all people, who was to say she had not done it before? "That's gross! What if I got some sort of disease?" Fanboy shuddered quietly at the disturbing notion.

Why did he do it? What was he searching for in the first place when he had entered her room that intimate hour of darkness? Had he been rummaging around for love? It was a question he was not entirely keen of. He did not love her. "But still!" He thought fiercely. "I had sex with her! She was the one who let me..." His head collapsed on the wooden desktop, drawing the temporarily unwanted attention of his best friend and sidekick in training, who nudged him quietly.

"Fanboy? Oh Fanboy?" He whispered to the older boy in a rather confused manner. "Are you okay?" This wasn't like him to be in stay like this; it wasn't natural! "Are you sick?"

"I think so," Fanboy replied raucously, bracing his head for a moment to give a fleeting look at the other male. "Tell Mr. Mufflin that I need to go to Nurse Lady Pam's office, will you, Buddy? I have some unfinished business I need to take care of as well." He shakily stood out of his desk and made the impression of a weak, wobbly soul. "I-I feel dizzy."

Chum Chum nodded in concern and did just that.

Francine's Point of View

I can't believe myself. I just can't believe myself. What was I thinking? I let Fanboy of all people into my bedroom, and let him f*ck me! Was I just hormonal and looking for something more? God! I don't even like him and I sucked his pricking dick! I feel so sickening. No, I feel used! Yeah, that's it! I feel honest-to-God used! And I know what everyone will think. Oh Francine is such a slut. She'll let anyone take her. What a cheap whore. No, I'm not like that. I only...it was only him!

I can't say it was his fault, because it wasn't. It was my fault. I turned him on and persuaded him into taking my body. But I'm not a slut! I promise you. You can call me names, but it isn't true.

Now, I'm suffering for having sex. I keep having these stomach cramps and illnesses. I'm practically making myself sick because I'm filled to the brim with anxiety. Shit, what if he had a disease? I feel like a mess. I know I'm ignoring Fanboy, I know. But something happened when we had sex. I felt it. I felt his seed enter me. It wasn't until later when I found out. I used the bathroom, and I felt it drip out of me.

... I don't know what will happen, and if nothing does, he's going to be ignored and that's that. if the worst happens, I feel he should know. As of now though, he better just stay out of my way.

I hear a little commotion in the back of the room and I look back and see Fanboy hobbling towards the door and Chum Chum whispering something to Mr. Mufflin. I sit next to the door, so of course, Fanboy wobbles toward me. I want to stare down at my desk but my eyes flicker up anyway. For a fraction of a second, his green eyes meet mine, and I can see for instant how hurt he is. I can see it in his eyes. Francine, we need to talk. Then he's gone. I sigh and sneak out with him.

Second Person Point of View

The two teens shuffled through the dimly-lit hallway, pretending to be unaware of each other, Francine more than Fanboy. They were not quite sure of where to go, for either way they would be alone at this time.

Surprisingly, Francine was the first to speak. "You're not really sick, are you?" I halfhearted shrug was her solitary response. "Then why did you-?" She began, but he cut her off out of the blue. He held his lanky arm out in front of her, causing her to stop momentarily before she shoved past.

"Hold on Francine! I need to talk to you!" Fanboy insisted, catching hold of her wrist, to which she yanked away.

"About...?" She questioned, rubbing her pale, fragile wrist.

"You know what about," The teenager snapped accusingly. "I want to ask you why you've been ignoring me. Why have you been so secretive after we've shared such a special time together? I demand an straightforward answer." Francine's eyes flickered to the aluminum floor and she mumbled something unintelligible. Fanboy folded his arms rigidly and stared intently at the girl through his eyes thinned into slits. "I would much rather get a straight answer, thank you. Because you know what? I feel used!"

"No! It isn't like that!" Francine denied.

"Then what is it?"

Francine's heart hammered rapidly in her chest as fear overtook her being. How was she to tell him of her assumption? Neither of them thought about the nearly ostensibly impossible consequences that were now...obviously not entirely impractical. She dreaded telling him. However, he was more involved than anyone and he had the right to know. With a deep inhale the teenage girl stared straight into the eyes of her questioner and answered. "I think I maybe pregnant," in the most confident tone she could muster.

It was as if a bomb dropped.

Fanboys jaw dropped, hanging, as his emerald eyes expanded from shock. Francine looked away to some lockers and folded her arms over her chest for a sense of security.

"Y-You're... You-You're...?" He whispered. He could not bear to say it, and instead tried to shake his head clear.

Francine held up her hands as if she were to defend herself. "Hold on! I said maybe. MAYBE I'm pregnant," she amended. "MAYBE! That night after we had sex, I went to the bathroom to wash up, and I saw some of your semen dripping out of me. So I think I may become pregnant. That was why I was ignoring you I-I just wanted to confirm." It was not entirely the truth, but she couldn't have cared less at the moment. He had gained the knowledge of her predicament now. And now there was no going back. "Anyway," she continued, flipping her blonde hair behind her slim shoulder, "if I am pregnant, I'm going to abort it this afternoon after school so you won't have to worry about it, okay?"

Fanboy was in a complete daze, still processing her words when the next bomb arrived, and this round was lethal. "Wait, WHAT?!" He screeched, causing her to jump in shock at this unexpected outburst. He shook his head rapidly from side to side, unmistakably panicking. "NONONONONONONONO! You can't do that Francine!"

"Huh? Why wouldn't you want me to?" Francine asked, squinting her eyes at him in confusion.

Fanboy kept shaking his head in utter disbelief. "No. No. No. Francine you can't do that! You can't kill it!"

"Kill it?" Francine scoffed in irritation. "It isn't even alive yet!"

"BULLSHIT!" He yelled again, catching her off guard. "That is such..." He paused, trying to calm himself. "Francine, that has got to be the stupidest thing you've said...this week. The baby IS alive! It isn't dead, is it?"

"Well, no. Not technically," Francine admitted. "But it's my right so I'm going to make my decision. It's a woman's right, Fanboy!"

"It shouldn't be!" Fanboy retorted, completely outraged by what he was hearing. What happened to her meticulous faith in life? "It shouldn't be your right to kill! Besides, it's my son or daughter too! You can't do it!"

Francine scoffed and crossed her arms stubbornly. "Is that so?" She sneered at the teenage male with absolute contempt. "Well you can't make me change my decision, so what are you going to do about it?"

Fanboy stood there steaming. He was shocked. Purely shocked. Francine was going to kill a child without even batting an eye? It was disgusting and made his stomach churn with distaste. "I won't let you. Francine, it's called murder. How can you not understand that?" The girl just shook her head and began to walk in the opposite direction, Fanboy following close behind her, practically breathing down her neck. Suddenly, she felt his hands wrap tightly around her ankles. The unpredicted contact caused her to squeal and almost trip. "FANBOY! What the hell are you doing?" He was on his stomach, tears actually pouring out of his eyes in mini rivers down his cheeks.

"Oooooh, PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASE!" He sobbed. "Francine, you know I would do anything to help you if you really are pregnant. I would. I would go out to the ends of the earth to help you with this, b-because I love you!" The grandiose girl didn't even bother to escape. Actually she did try, but unfortunately he had latched onto her ankles seemingly in a perma-lock grip, and had not a chance of escape his grasp unless she solemnly agreed not to have an abortion.


End file.
